The End Of The Beginning
by Narulov56
Summary: Naruto feels it's time to get up from under the table and expose the cookie crumbs he's been hiding from Sakura. NarutoxSasuke One-sided NarutoxSakura One-Shot Rated M


**Hello!!this is my first narusasu one-shot well, my longest first with a tasty lemon!!**

**Well here are the pairing of the story:**

**Main pairing:narusasu**

**Side pairing:narusasu(i don't enjoy this pair)**

**Light pairing:inosaku or sakuino(i don't know)**

**Warning: this is boyxboy, yaoi, man love, gay, bi, homosexual behavior, lemon, thoughts with girl on girl, tiny tiny TINY occ with sasuke, SAME SEX LOVE, narusasu...bad grammar(I have no beta)...I could go on forever.**

**Discliamer: I do not own naruto...sadly, nor shall I ever..**

**Note:NO SAKURA BASHING(I kind of like her in shippuden)**

**This is my first one-shot so be nice. this is re-edited or as edited as one un-beta story can be :)**

**

* * *

**

**The end of the beginning**

we have been together for a while now. From out far, you may think we are the perfect couple that anyone has ever seen, but it's a different story when no one is around. Sometimes I think his cheating on me but at times he shows me that he at least loves me. I'm not sure which one anymore.

Today is one of those moments that confuses me so much. I pick up the phone and dial his number but he doesn't pick up. We were suppose to celebrate our third anniversary but I guess he doesn't care. I dial his number one more time; at last he picks up "hello?" his voice was low and husky. The kind when you finish a mayor make out session. I wonder what he was doing before he picked up.

"Naruto where are you? We were suppose to have dinner in a restaurant, remember?" a long pause took over before he spoke. "Sakura, I'm-I'm sorry i forgot. I have so much work to do that I forgot. Can we talk about this later? please?"

"What do you mean later naruto? is your job more important than your wife? you may be the hokage Naruto, but it doesn't mean you have to spend every god forsaken minute in that office!" my voice was harsh and angry tears were threatening to come out. "Sakura, why do you make a big deal out of this? We can celebrate when I come back in a few days or something"

I was shocked to say the least and I couldn't help but ask this question "Naruto...are you cheating on me? because if you are I swear that I'm going to kill you and that bitch and-" I would've gone forever cursing him to hell but somehow, the fact that he didn't stop me from saying anything troubled me so much.

"Sakura, it's time for us to talk face to face. I'm tired of this arguments." His voice seemed so distant to the voice I fell in love with. " I'm tired to." I hanged up and the silence cut through my heart like a cold knife staving you to pieces.

**Time skip**

Yesterday, may have been the most bitter night I have had so far. Today most have been the saddest of all. I was looking into does sapphire eyes and I saw the guilty expression in his face. Standing right next to him were cold coal eyes that seemed endless if you looked at them. Uchiha Sasuke, was the man's name. "Sasuke would you excuse naruto and me for a second, Please" I demanded more than asked.

I looked at him but he didn't move nor did he acknowledge what I said. Instead he looked at naruto as if searching for something. "Sakura, sasuke isn't going any where. I want him next to me." I looked at him like he was crazy or had grown a second head. "Fine if that is what you want"

"Thank you for understanding Sakura. Please take a seat." he said pointing to the oak chair across from the office table. Sasuke was sitting next to naruto across from me. I went over and sat down waiting for what naruto had say face to face.

At last everyone was settle in the room. The room seemed so quite. I swore could hear naruto's breathing- but just barely. The blond looked at me and seemed to heisted for a second. "Sakura, you know that I care for you, right?" My eyes narrowed but let him continued. "Sakura, for the past 3 years you have been faithful to me but time passes...somehow that love that I thought we shared, Has diminish. I'm sorry Sakura but is better if we go our separate ways." I looked at him and never notice the tears that where shedding my eyes.

"so thats it? I guess I can't stop you. who was the lucky girl that won your heart?" my eyes may have puffy and my voice seemed shocked but that didn't stop me from noticing how sasuke flinched. "Sakura, I'm sorry. but look at it this way. I'm just one fish in the world there are others you can catch. For example that chick Ino. You're bi right?" I nodded my head and dried the tears with the napkin sasuke just gave me.

"naruto? this may be all of a sudden and all but what does sasuke have to do with us? I know he isn't hear to watch me cry and give napkins away." I looked at sasuke as if trying to get the answer from his eyes. "hn, don't look at me. you asked naruto" I looked away from his dark gaze.

"Sakura, um, sasuke is the girl I'm in love with." Sasuke glared at naruto who ignored it "Again I'm sorry, but I guess sorry isn't enough is it" I couldn't believe my ears, sasuke in love with naruto. naruto in love with sasuke. I burst into a fit of laughter. "well, I guess love has its way of surprising people." naruto looked at me than smile "so that means you are OK with what just happen?" my laugh subsided and for the first time in a while a small smile grace my lips. "naruto, love can't be force and if you love sasuke than I'm fine with it. If there is one thing I learn in life, is learning how to let things go even if it hurts so much after."

Another long pause took over the room Except his one was peaceful and light. "Well, I guess I better go." I stood up and started walking out the door "Sakura if you need anything you can always call me." I smile it was warm smile "No, Naruto, I'm OK. After all I have a fresh new life ahead." I closed the door and left the two love birds be. I on the other hand had a little pig to look for.

**Inside of hokage office**

"sasuke do you think she is going to be okay?" sasuke looked at me and smirked. "of course. She is a strong young girl. she can handle anything that passes her way." he went up to me and kissed me on the lips softly. He parted and looked at me with half lidded eyes. I couldn't help but kiss him devour him, be one with him.

He stood up and sat down on me. His legs spread between my thighs. My arms automatically wrapped around his waist while his arms were around my hair and neck caressing it. We parted for a while his forehead resting in mine. My right hand cupped his cheek, my thumb caressed his flush soft skin.

**~!!lemon alert!!~**

"Are you ready for a round?" sasuke looked at me and smirked "I'm ready are _you_?" I looked at this as a challenge and slammed my lips to his soft ones. My lips hungrily lowered to his collarbone licking kissing anything that was laid in front of me. standing up, I place him on top of the table, his legs separated in front of me. I dived to his lips one more time before I took every piece of cloth that separated me from his warmth.

"mmm, naruto come on hurry." I smiled when I saw the delicious dazed look on him. My hand moved towards the drawer in the right. not bothering looking, I took out the closes thing that could be use as lube. With a quick pop the it open.

Covering the three fingers with lube, sasuke sneaked his hands underneath my pants and grab my hard organ. I groan at the sudden feeling of my dick being pumped. I could tell he smirked when I groaned, he leaned forward and took the whole length into the hot, wet cavern he called a mouth.

"mmm..naru..." the sounds he made vibrated through my dick sending Shock waves throughout my body.

Sasuke did wonders to my hard-on and the way he didn't take his eyes away from mine, while I thrust my hips into his wet mouth made it the more better. Unfortunately, I wanted something tight and hot like a round pale ass. I stopped him when I felt my body was reaching it's limits. The organ slipped from the ravens hold as I backed up. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, his lips trying to dive into mine while I parted from his. ghostly, my lips trail to his ears and whispered to him low and husky.

"sasuke, try spreading your legs a little more" I could see the pale pink gracing the raven's cheeks as he did so. My fingers moved it's way to the tip of the raven's head, slowly making it's way to the ring of muscles. I gently pushed one finger in and started pulling in and out extremely slowly. two fingers joined in afterwards and started stretching him until his bottom was pink and and rosy.

Two or three minutes later, sasuke was riding my fingers and moaning my name. Sasuke slightly whimpered-or glared- when I took out my thick fingers.

my hand grabbed the lube but sasuke made it his job to stop me. very sensually he took the lube from my tan hands. I could only stare as he covered his hand with lube and started spreading it on my dick. I loved the way he teased my cock; the way he stroked my dick long and slowly made me want to cry in pain and pleasure. Once he finished he line red pulsing organ with his pink ring. In one swift move, I slammed myself into him. I groan from the blurry tightness that consumed me and sasuke groan in pain and pleasure. it felt so good to be inside him and feel the way his walls tried to pull me in and out at the same time. the heat inside was so intense my pulsing dick felt it was shocking in fire and yet I didn't dare to move.

"Na-naruto move" I swear I did a Michael Jackson move when he said that. I slowly pulled out, only living the tip of the head in and without warning I slammed right in. I angle my thrust each time to find his prostate. when I did, I picked his legs up and threw it over my shoulders so that I could go deeper, harder and faster dead on. Soon I was slamming his ass into the table with no mercy.

"naru...I'm gonna" as I slammed into him I took his neglected member into my hand and stroked it fast and hard. for a second, all I could comprehend was Skin slapping and stroking skin. After six more thrusts sasuke came hard into my hand. hearing him scream in ecstasy drove me to spill my seeds inside of him. for a moment all I saw was white and an angel's head thrown to the back and coal eyes roll shut, but I guess that was sasuke. He laid limply as I rode out my orgasm inside.

After a while I pulled out and lifted sasuke up. His legged was wrapped around my hips and his head rested on my shoulders. I walked past the table and went straight to the couch across from me.

**~!!lemon ended(but you missed all the fun)!!~**

As soon I laid sasuke into the couch I got up again and cleaned both of us up. When I finished, I laid next to sasuke and cuddled next to him. Sasuke's head was on top of my chest while my right arm was wrapped around his waste. We stood like that for a while until we fell asleep in our arms. Sometime,around our sleep I heard him mumble some words that made my heart smile. I open my eyes and whispered in his ears those same words "i love you to, sasuke" ...and that was the end of a new beginning.

* * *

**lol, the ending sucked....I couldn't come up with better(sweatdrops) got lazy...**

**please be a nice reader and review after you finish.**

**sasuke:......*glares***

**naruto: lol, you're my bitch **

**narulov56:*caugh***

**sasuke: *glares more***

**naruto: soooo....sasUKE**

**narulov56: naruto, shut up *starts packing***

**sakura:what are you doing narulov56?**

**narulov56:nothing*looks at sasuke***

**sasuke: *takes out knife* hn *glares***

**naruto: *sweatdrops* sasuke-kuuuun come on *drags sasuke to his room***

**sasuke: put me down dobe!! I'm trying to kill someone!!**

**naruto: what was that*closes door***

**narulov56:bye**

**sakura:what are they doing? *hears a lot of bagging***

**narulov56: are you still reading this crap!!! you should be review!!!**

**BYE!!!!**


End file.
